


Nothing Short Of Lethal

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Nothing Short Of Lethal

Lily hated Scorpius.  
And Rose. God, how she hated Rose.

The two of them together, they were nothing short of lethal. Lily couldn't even imagine how it was like to be poor Hugo, having to deal with those two batting their eyelashes at each other and making kissy faces over the table day in and day out. She only had to endure the ridiculous puppy love when she visited her cousins because those days just so happened to coincide with when Malfoy would decide to come calling. (She thinks Rose does this on purpose.)

It was disgusting, watching Rose in all her amaranthine, sparkling, just bloomed beauty flush over every little thing Scorpius told her. She could hardly watch as Scorpius pressed tiny kisses over Rose's exquisite face when he thought no one was looking. "Adorable," Aunt Hermione would croon whenever she saw them, but the truth was that seeing them together was about as adorable as a lemon being squeezed right into your eye, a big, fat, juicy lemon that wasn't at all stingy with its spritzes.

Scorpius and Rose. How juvenile. How obscene and bittersweet and gross.

And how Lily wished to be in her place.


End file.
